


Mr. Tony Dad

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Confused Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Peter gets a concussion and shows up at the Tower, confused as hell.





	Mr. Tony Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](https://tamaranianprincess.tumblr.com/post/178740808307/hey-mr-man-where-no-wait-iron-stark-no-no) . 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, @/tamaranianprincess
> 
> Happy reading!

All of the Avengers were sitting in the common room playing Wii Sports in an attempt at team bonding. Everyone was split into two teams. 

 

Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor versus Clint, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Bucky, and Sam

 

Currently they were playing a game of bowling, which Clint kept complaining about because “I’m good at real bowling! This game is rigged!”

 

“You all have an extra person on your team and you still suck.” Natasha taunted. 

 

Thor was about to roll when a loud  _ thud  _ was heard behind them. 

 

Everyone turned to see Spider-Man laying on the floor, one of the windows to the room opened. 

 

Tony shot out of his seat, running towards him.

 

“Kid??”

 

“Heeey,” Peter drew out the word. 

 

“Are you okay?” Tony kneeled down next to him. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Think so?” A beat, “Why ‘m I here?”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I was going to ask the same question.”

 

“Um, what is Spider-Man doing on the floor?” Wanda asked. 

 

“A better question is, how the hell did he get in here?” Steve said as he stood, walking toward the two. 

 

Tony ignored them, “Pete, what happened?” He asked, tapping the boy’s face. 

 

Peter’s head rolled back over to look at him, “Oh hey m’ster T’ny!” He exclaimed, his words slurring together, “W’a’s up?” He looked around, “How’d I get here?”

 

A knot formed in Tony’s stomach. He didn’t remember falling through the window 60 seconds ago? 

 

“Peter, are you hurt?”

 

“Uhhhh,” Peter mumbled, but seemed to forget Tony’s question entirely. 

 

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve asked as he kneeled down on the opposite side of Peter. 

 

“Good question. FRIDAY, connect to Karen. Figure out what happened.” 

 

Sam leaned over to Bucky, “Who’s Karen?” He whispered. 

 

Bucky shrugged, then pushed him off the couch. 

 

Ignoring the thud of Sam’s body hitting the floor, Tony pulled off Peter’s mask. 

 

“My mask!” Peter yelped when he felt the cool air hit his face, reaching for the red material now in Tony’s hands. 

 

“Sorry Pete, you got yourself into this one. They’re just gonna have to know a little earlier than we planned.”

 

“Tony,” Steve said, his voice dangerously low, “Why is Spider-Man a twelve year old kid?”

 

“‘M six t’heen!” Peter yelled, struggling to say the word ‘sixteen’. He tried to sit up while also attempting to push Steve away. 

 

“Hey hey, settle down Underoos.” Tony gently pushed the kid back down on his back. 

 

_ “Karen has reported that Peter hit his head quite hard while on patrol, she then directed him here afterwards. Peter has a severe concussion and a fracture on the left side of his skull in the parietal bone.” _

 

Tony leaned back, “Shit, kid.” He ran a hand down his face, “Bruce?” 

 

“Right here.” Bruce answered, having already walked their way when FRIDAY began relaying Karen’s information. He kneeled down next to Tony, “We need to get him down to the med bay so I can take images of his head. Make sure the swelling isn’t severe.”

 

Tony nodded, then looked at Steve, “Uh, can you-?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Steve replied, and Tony briefly wondered if Steve could read his mind. He picked Peter up. 

 

“Whoa! America Rogers ‘s carryin’ me! This is the cooles’ and mos’ humiliating thing ever in my life.”

 

The three men stifled their laughter, “Yeah okay bud. We’re gonna take you down to the med bay so we can look at your head. Alright?”

 

“‘Kay.” Peter replied. He wrapped his arms around Steve and rested his head on the man’s chest, letting out a content sigh. 

 

Tony made a mental note to go back and get a picture of that from FRIDAY’s security footage. 

 

When they got to the med bay, Steve laid Peter on the bed of the CT machine. He and Tony worked to get the suit off, much to Peter’s chagrin. 

 

“You can’t wear the suit in the machine.” Tony told him. 

 

“But m’ster captain’s g’nna see me naked!”

 

“No he’s not. You’ll still have your boxers, kiddo.”

 

Peter only grunted in response. 

 

When Bruce finished his scans, they took him to a normal room, changing him into sweats and a shirt. 

 

Peter closed his eyes, “I think ‘m gonna take a nap.”

 

“No no, Peter. You gotta stay awake. No sleeping just yet .” Bruce spoke from a desk next to Peter’s bed. 

 

“Daaaaad.” Peter complained, turning his head to Tony. 

 

Steve nearly choked, “ _ Dad?? _ ”

 

Tony shrugged, “Yeah why not.”

 

“Gotta call May.” Peter said. 

 

“I’ve already called her, bud. You’re gonna stay the night here.”

 

“Yay!” His hands shot in the air. 

 

Tony looked to Steve again, “You can head back up if you want. I think we’re good. Thanks for helping out.” 

 

“No problem.” Steve smiled, “But don’t think you’re out of the woods. We need to talk about,” he motioned towards Peter, “this.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, Cap. Let’s just not tell everyone I have a kid quite yet.”

 

Steve nodded, then turned, leaving the room. 

 

**_“Hey, Mr Man, where- no wait, Iron Stark, no, no, not right, Iron Dad- oh god, I, it’s- Stark Man, Tony Man, no, wait, I got this-“_ **

 

Bruce chuckled, and Tony had to cover his mouth to hide the grin on his face. 

 

“Mister Stark!” Peter yelled, shooting up. 

 

Tony startled, hand flying over his heart and grabbing his chest, “What??” 

 

“I got it.” Peter smiled. 

 

Tony sighed dramatically, “Bruce, you got anything? He’s gonna end up giving me a heart attack.”

 

Bruce rolled over to Peter’s bed, “It looks like the swelling is minimal, and his healing factor has already kicked in, so his fracture is healing quickly.”

 

Peter made his signature webbing gesture with his hands, making a small noise that sounded suspiciously like “pew”. 

 

Tony facepalmed. 

 

Bruce continued, “He just needs some rest. No tv or phone. No reading. Lights need to be kept dim. Sounds kept to a minimum volume. He’ll have to miss a few days of school.”

 

“But I have a test!” Peter pouted. 

 

Tony gently pushed him back into the bed, “Should have thought about that before smashing your head into the ground.”

 

“Wasn’t m’ fault!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes again, “Why don’t you take a nap, huh?”

 

“‘M not sleepy.”

 

“You just said you were.”

 

“I did?” He cocked his head, “‘M not sleepy anymore.” Peter gave Tony his puppy dog eyes.

 

The man groaned, “Please, Peter?”

 

Peter made a “hmph” sound, then reached out towards his mentor (dad) making grabby hands. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

“Cuddle.” 

 

“Really?” Tony asked, though he was already moving towards the bed, “Scoot.”

 

Peter happily moved over, letting Tony sit next to him on the bed. He crawled into his mentor’s (dad’s) lap, laying his head on the man’s chest. 

 

Tony wrapped his hands around Peter, one hand finding its way to the boy’s curls. He gently carded through them. 

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He said quietly, pulling Peter close and placing a kiss on his head. 

 

Peter only hummed in response. 

 

Bruce snickered, then whispered, “You need anything?”

 

“A blanket?”

 

Bruce walked towards the closet, pulled out a blanket, and tossed it over the pair, “Anything else?”

 

Tony shook his head, “No, thanks Bruce.” He gave the smaller man a smile. 

 

Bruce nodded, walking towards the door, “If you need anything, just have FRIDAY get me.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bruce dimmed the lights, shutting the door lightly behind him. 

 

Peter yawned, then spoke so quietly Tony wouldn’t have heard it if Peter wasn’t right on top of him, “Love you, dad.”

 

Tony’s heart clenched, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. His lips twitched into a smile, “I love you too, spider baby.”


End file.
